


First Impressions

by Pilux



Series: Of Whelps and Mages. [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilux/pseuds/Pilux
Summary: I strongly feel there was a missed opportunity for not having Wrathion and Khadgar meeting back in WoD. Think of the adventures, aka trouble, the two of them could have had! Will post as adventures come to mind! Some might be one offs, others may have multiple chapters.





	First Impressions

Khadgar stood alone in the center of his tower, unburdened by the silence left behind by the absence of the other Kirin Tor mages. The arcane guardians were sighing softly as they patrolled the grounds outside, but he was focused on his research and hardly noticed the magical protectors whisping about. His concentration was eventually broken, however, by an unfamiliar yet recognizable presence.  The soft flapping of wings forced him to look up, and he eyed Wrathion warily.   
  


He wasn’t sure why the heir to the Black Dragonflight was there, but seeing him bombarded his memory with images of the eggs and whelps he destroyed back in Outlands. The voice of Deathwing threatening him still echoed in his mind, and it was all he could do to keep from shuddering. Khadgar wonder if Wrathion had heard of these deeds and if this was why he was here in his tower.  
  
“Can I…help you?” He inquired, unsure of what was to come. Wrathion shifted into his human form, eyeing the Archmage with curious interest. How to answer? What to ask? He had indeed, learned of the destruction of his kin at the hands and command of the one standing before him. Not that he was too upset about that, of course, since he had taken upon himself to eradicate his family after the defeat of his father. Wrathion did however, find it interesting that Khadgar had remained uninvolved during the events of the Cataclysm.  He held his chin, peering at the man and giving him a polite smirk. So many questions ran through his mind, and picking the right ones was a delicious challenge.  
  
“I was just thinking, Archmage. How you and I have never met. Despite our common enemy.”  
Khadgar sighed heavily, closing the tome he had been reading and placing it back on the shelf. It was a good point, and Khadgar couldn’t help but wonder if he had reached out sooner… Bah! No use thinking about such things now. He diverted his full attention to Wrathion.  
  
“I remained in Shattrath, even after the Dark Portal re-opened.”  
“Yes. About that. I find it curious that you never involved yourself in Azeroth’s affairs.”  
“Well. The heroes of Azeroth did just fine without me.”  
“Ah yes. The champions struggled, but they did persevere! Eventually. And not without casulty.”  
He wondered if Wrathion was just there to antagonize him, and he pursed his lips together in annoyance.  
  
“Is there something you need? I am, quite busy.”  
“Yes, actually. I came to thank you.” Khadgar was bit surprised by this, and couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.  
“Oh? Thank me for what?”  
“For dealing with family affairs,  when I very clearly, could not. You’ve saved me a trip to Outlands.”   
“Sabellion is still out there, you know. Perhaps you should go say hi.”  
Wrathion fell silent, but his expression only soured slightly as he quickly changed the subject.  
  
“I also wish to thank you for your never-ending dedication to seeing the end of the Legion. Not many believed me when I said they weren’t done with us.”  
“If you’re looking for approval of what you did, look elsewhere. Though I’m not going to condemn you either. Now, as I said. I am busy.”  
“Ahhh of course! I heard. Making rings for your favorite heroes. Much flashier than cloaks, I must admit. How goes your research?” He moved closer to the Archmage, leaning over to look at the books resting on the shelf.  
  
“It’s going quite well, thank you.”  
“Is nothing of yourself going into the rings?”  
“What on earth does that mean?” Khadgar blinked at him, taken aback by the question. Wrathion’s toothy grin bore into Khadgar’s mind as he walked around the tower, inspecting it.  
  
“You know what I mean. Something that allows you to track your heroes, to follow them wherever they go?”  
“Well, of course! Knowing where they are when they’re on Draenor is important to ensure they all return home. Azeroth needn’t lose any more of her champions.”  
“Quite right, quite right. Well, I won’t keep you any further Archmage. Your work is very important to the preservation of Azeroth.” He bowed deeply before returning to his whelp form and flying off. Khadgar didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye, but he sighed in relief when Wrathion finally departed. A part of him honestly thought the dragon was there to stir trouble for killing his kin, even though it was years before Wrathion was even conceived. Rubbing his face, he had the feeling this wasn’t the last he’d see of the whelp. And he wasn’t wrong. Perched on top of a mushroom, watching the tower, Wrathion dwelled over the short first meeting. He had wanted to see the apprentice of Medivh himself and get a sense of the man. He wondered if the aging curse was truly the only parting gift Sargeras gave Khadgar in his youth. He wanted to know why he’d avoided all the conflicts on Azeroth until now, surely he would have wanted to protect his home from such threats as the Lich King and the corrupted Earth Warder? Did he never want to study the Sha? Another visit was in order, but for now, he had other business to attend to.


End file.
